hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina
He ke’u na ka ‘alae a Hina (A Croaking By Hina’s Mudhen) is the 24th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When McGarrett gets a tip that someone is plotting a terrorist attack on Oahu, Five-0 searches for those behind it before it’s too late. Also, Chin and Abby have a very difficult decision to make, on. Plot McGarrett had one been part of the team that caught several members of Al-Qaeda. However, one of those prisoners, Naser Salaam, reached out to him because they apparently owed his a favor. McGarrett as it turns out was the only one that treated Naser Salaam humanely and for that Naser felt that he should warn McGarrett about what he heard though unfortunately Naser didn’t get much and he didn’t want to tell McGarrett who had told him. So all he could tell McGarrett was that there was an imminent terrorist attack on Oahu and that it wasn’t safe for anyone he knows to be there. So McGarrett checked out the source with several federal agencies and none had any information, but McGarrett didn’t believe that discredited what Naser told him and so he had called in his team. He knew that if there was something going on that his team find it. Though they had been honest with him when they said they didn’t believe Naser’s story. They thought that Naser was possibly faking the information to either get a favor or a deal and so they wanted to be cautious with the supposed information. But McGarrett knew better. He told them that he had built up a rapport with Naser and that he wouldn’t discredit what Naser told him without investigating everything Naser said. So McGarrett had told them about the Allah Kane yet Jerry couldn’t find anything for that and so he had questioned the word Allah. He said if it was an older bastard version of the Hawaiian language that Allah could be another word for Aloha and that there was an Aloha Travel Agency that had seemed suspicious. And so the agency was investigated Kono and Lou had checked out the scene for themselves and right away they knew something was off when the travel agent clammed up. Yet, their Five-0 status allowed them to make arrest first and ask questions later so they found out about the book fairly easily. So the book was what confirmed Naser’s intel because the travel agency was a front for money laundering and they laundered money for a man that seemingly lived a decent life however a decent man wouldn’t have needed to move money without the IRS knowing. However, Five-0 didn’t find their suspect when they went to his house. The place had already been cleared and there was even a laptop ready to play a movie. So the guys hit play and their suspect admitted that he was part of the terrorist attack that they allegedly had to carry out in order to exact revenge for another terrorist’s death that had happened during a SEAL raid. And so Five-0 wanted to find Khalid as quickly as possible though they thought they had leverage over him because they weren’t supposed to find the video so soon. So they had tracked his cell phone and were going to arrest him outside of his mosque, but something wasn’t right. The man they had shot wasn’t Khalid and was instead a blue-eyed blonde that just so happened to be carrying out Khalid’s cell phone so McGarrett had later looked into that. He wanted to know why someone planning an attack within a few hours would hand something as important as his cell phone to someone else. Though the answer as it turns out was that Khalid didn’t hand over anything. At least that’s where McGarrett’s mind went when he watched the video again and noticed that Khalid was actually showing signs of distress if not coercion. But Jerry backed him up. Jerry said that Khalid’s computer history appeared to be mostly staged and that he didn’t think Khalid was on any terrorist site. So McGarrett went over everything with a fine-tooth comb and he came to the conclusion that it was all too perfect. The history proving Khalid was a terrorist was lying there and his entire plan was all laid out. Which McGarrett knew wasn’t perfect! So the team concluded that Khalid was their fall guy and that whoever was actually behind the bombing must be holding onto Khalid until they no longer needed him however because the set-up had been so clean the terrorist had accidentally revealed which building they were going to be bombing. Yet, the building they chose didn’t make sense. It’s been empty for the whole week and none of the offices that had been there were owned by any valuable company or boss. Only Lou had noticed the planes. The planes were flowing overhead and so they were near that building which if it exploded would take the plane with it. So it made sense that a terrorist attack against would be retaliation. The plane was carrying a fallen marine that had taken part in the raid so he was being returned home with an honored guard and two hundred others. However, McGarrett and Lou were already near the building and so the plan was to stop the attack on that plane and rescue Khalid. Though they had been in for a surprise when they fought off several other men that didn’t look like they came from the Middle-East. So once the guys had dispatched the real terrorist and had gotten Khalid to safety, McGarrett had asked a friend to identify the culprits and he found out that most of them were former KGB turned mercenaries meanwhile the guy they shot at the mosque just happened to be part of a rogue group inside the government. And that meant there was more attacks planned than just the one on Oahu. And while its never easy for Hirsch to reappear, he had actually gotten some help from Adam on coming with a business plan for extending his crime scene clean-up and Kamekona had ended up becoming Hirsch’s business partner because he liked it if not Hirsch. Notes * Abby Dunn, Eric Russo and Joe White were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Despite being a main cast member, Danny Williams's absence was not noted. * This episode's flashbacks took place 10 years ago in 2007 in a CIA Black site. Naser Salaam in present day is in Camp Delta - Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. * Chin Ho Kelly was offered a position to start his own Task Force in San Franscisco. * Abby Dunn's introduction to the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force as Inspector Abby Dunn ''and the reasoning behind her original arrival to Hawaii was brought up. Piko Pau 'iole * Because roof access is blocked off by "bad guys", Steve free climbs up the exterior of the building to get to the roof. '''Goof' * When Steve McGarrett was driving his truck the first exterior shot showed it was silver, the next showed it was white. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person * Lou Grover killed 1 person Quotes Robert Coughlin: Chin. Sorry I'm late. Chin Ho Kelly: No worries. Ordered us some coffee, and if you're hungry, I recommend the pancakes. Robert Coughlin: Turns out I don't have time to eat. Just got word from the office I got to move up my flight. (waitress stops by with coffee) Chin Ho Kelly: Thanks, Mary Ann Robert Coughlin: Thank you. Chin Ho Kelly: Everything okay? Robert Coughlin: Not really. We're trying to ramp up prosecution of the Triads in the Bay Area, and we just lost a key witness. Third this month. These gangs are stepping up their intimidation tactics. You know, setting cars on fire, smashing windows in broad daylight. And it's working. Chin Ho Kelly: Hmm. Well, can you increase your police presence? Robert Coughlin: We have. But this isn't just a manpower issue. We need a task force, Chin. Like the one you have here in Hawaii, with cops who think outside the box. Which is why I wanted to meet with you. Chin Ho Kelly: So you want to pick my brain. Shoot. Robert Coughlin: No, I want you to run it. (Chin pauses in surprise) Chin Ho Kelly: Me? Robert Coughlin: You'd have to move to San Francisco, of course. That's a big ask. But, it's a big opportunity. You'd be running your own unit. Chin Ho Kelly: I got to say, I'm a little bit surprised. A few years ago, you sent Abby down here to dismantle Five-O. Now you want to expand it? Robert Coughlin: Yep. And just to be clear, I don't think you would have the full immunity and means in California that you're granted here. But you would enjoy much greater latitude than normal law enforcement. Unfortunately, the situation calls for it. And there's certainly no arguing Five-O's success. So you interested? Steve McGarrett: What do you got? Kono Kalakaua: Well, two guys we arrested aren't talking, but we have records of all cash transactions handwritten in a ledger. In each case, the money was transferred to a broker in the Middle East. And that same amount was then paid to somebody here. So, by the looks of it.. Steve McGarrett: This is a hawala. Kono Kalakaua: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: There was a huge crackdown on these places after 9/11. Lou Grover: That's right. Feds thought that places like this were used to facilitate funding for terrorist activity. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so Salaam's Intel might be good. Somebody in this ledger may have been sending money to a terror network. Lou Grover: That's certainly possible. Steve McGarrett: All right, how many names are in this ledger? Kono Kalakaua: Hundreds. I already sent them to Chin, and he's running background on them. And then, he's gonna cross-check them against the Terror Watchlist. Steve McGarrett: We need to vet these names as quickly as possible. This has now officially become a credible threat. (2007: CIA Black Site) (Steve just walked out of Salaam's cell holding a food tray) CIA operative: McGarrett. Steve McGarrett: What? CIA operative: What do you think you're doing? Steve McGarrett: I'm working. CIA operative: You were supposed to be interrogating that prisoner. Steve McGarrett: Correct. CIA operative: By giving him a hot meal? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, uh, they must've forgotten to feed him, he hasn't eaten for a week. CIA operative: That's the point, Commander. Intel equals reward. Steve McGarrett: Let me ask you a question, how we gonna get Intel out of a dead man? CIA operative: That prisoner's lucky to be alive. And it's not by the grace of God, but by the CIA. Your job is to remind him of that. Steve McGarrett: He's been out of play for six months. CIA operative: And not feed him and put a carpet under his knees. Steve McGarrett: He's got nothing relevant to give us. We got the luxury of time to cultivate a relationship right now. (The CIA operative knocks the food tray out of Steve's hands) CIA operative: That man is our enemy! Steve McGarrett: Yeah. CIA operative: You get that, right?! Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I get it. You keep treating him like our enemy, he's gonna treat you like his enemy. You get that? CIA operative: You know, before Commander Baines shipped out, he got Salaam to admit his complicity to two attacks. Steve McGarrett: Mmm, I saw the footage. Let me tell you something, you hold a man's head under water for long enough, he'll tell you anything you want to hear. But this one's different. CIA operative: You know what your problem is? Steve McGarrett: Why don't you tell me. CIA operative: You like to do things your own way. Steve McGarrett: You want to pull me off of this? CIA operative: Mmm. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, well, until you do, why don't you stay out of my face? Chin Ho Kelly: (over comms) Steve? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, go ahead, Chin. Chin Ho Kelly: You got him? Steve McGarrett: Not yet. Chin Ho Kelly: I'm showing he is right there, he's right in front of ya. Steve McGarrett: "Right there. Right there." There's 50 men right there. Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, Steve, before we go in, you got a second? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, man. Chin Ho Kelly: I wanted to fill you in about a meeting I had this morning. Sat down with our good friend, uh, Coughlin. Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah, I know all about it. Chin Ho Kelly: (surprised) You do? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, he called me last week, told me he was gonna reach out to you. Professional courtesy. Chin Ho Kelly: Okay. So, uh, you know. Steve McGarrett: Sounds like he wants you out there pretty bad. And so he should. There's nobody more qualified than you. Chin Ho Kelly: I appreciate that. Steve McGarrett: What'd you tell him? Chin Ho Kelly: Well, I told him I would think about it. Which I have been. A lot. Listen, Steve, Hawaii's my home. It always has been, it always will be. But still, this is a.. Steve McGarrett: This is a hell of an opportunity is what it is. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: And it's San Francisco, that's Abby's home. I mean, she's got to be at least a little bit excited about the prospect, no? Chin Ho Kelly: Actually, I haven't told her yet. Steve McGarrett: Okay, why not? Chin Ho Kelly: (sighs) Well, before I ask her to turn her life upside down, I got to figure out where I stand with everything. Steve McGarrett: When you say where you stand, you're talking about the job, not Ab.. you and Abby are solid. Chin Ho Kelly: Uh, yeah, I think so, but, you know, I've learned not to take anything for granted. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Chin Ho Kelly: And I'm not gonna ask her to move until.. things between us are, uh.. official? Steve McGarrett: "Official"? Chin Ho Kelly: (chuckles) It's happening. (Steve smiles and Chin laughs) Steve McGarrett: All right. All right. Chin Ho Kelly: I don't know how or when it's happening. Hell, I don't even think she's even gonna say yes. I'm not sure. Steve McGarrett: Very independent woman. She's not gonna say yes, but I look forward to, uh.. you making a compelling case. (Chin laughs) Chin Ho Kelly: Okay. Look all I know is that I can't imagine a future without Abby and Sara being a big part of it. Steve McGarrett: Good. Kamekona to Hirch after giving him the cash for the the small business "loan": Thank these good people. I remember what it's like getting out of jail, having no one believe in you. It's easy to lose faith in yourself. Five-O? They had my back. So I'm just trying to pay it forward, bruddah. Steve frees Naser - Terrorist in US custody being "interrogated" by the CIA - from his restraints and gives him a bottle of water to drink) Naser Salaam: Thank you (Naser gulps the water down) Steve McGarrett: (watching Naser drink) (gently) All right, hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, easy. Shh, shh, shh. (Naser takes a breath from drinking) Steve McGarrett: Take small sips. All right? Okay? (Naser breathing sharply) Steve McGarrett: Small sips are better. (Naser takes a smaller drink of water) Steve McGarrett: There you go. Naser Salaam: What are you doing? Steve McGarrett: Sitting here with you. Thought maybe you'd like some company. Naser Salaam: I hear the weather in Cuba is very nice. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I hear the same. Naser Salaam: May I ask you something? Steve McGarrett: Sure. Naser Salaam: I knew who you were, even before I met you. The men I fought with, they fear you. Yet - here we are. You show me this kindness. Why? Steve McGarrett: We're both men. You and me, we both came into this world the same way. Situations like these, I think it's easy to forget that. Naser Salaam: I shall never forget this McGarrett. Shukran. Steve McGarrett: Shukran. Trivia * Scott Caan is credited, but does not appear. |- | Naser Salaam | Omid Abtahi | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Robert Coughlin | Ingo Rademacher | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Adnan Khalid | Nick Shakoour | A man who appears in the episode. |- | Kalea | Leon Williams | A man who appears in the episode. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)